No Roads Left
by Kyriana42
Summary: A bunch of angsty one shots. Some character deaths from the show, others possible. Not sure where this might go. Better than it sounds!
1. The Chance To Be A Hero In Someone's Eye

**My first try at a bunch of little angsty one shots. Please Review and let me know what you think!! No flames please.**

**Dislaimer: You know the drill!!!** **=D**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Stephen Hart: The Chance to Be A Hero In Someone's Eyes**

Stephen slowly backed away from the door as Nick continued to shout and pound on the door for him to get out of there. He wasn't exactly sure why he chose to do this. He could've easily pushed Helen in the room or even let the raptor eat her and stop Nick from damaging the controls that shut the door; but he didn't.

Nick volunteered to do it but Stephen couldn't allow that, he was much too valuable to the ARC and quite frankly, Stephen owed him one. Somewhere in the back of his mind he still loved Helen, just as much as Nick did, even after all the trouble she caused; but there was one person he loved even more than Helen or his best friend.

Abby.

She'd gone out of her way to try to change him and they were together, at least for a little while, before Helen returned and ruined everything. He had fulfilled his promise that he'd made years ago when they first met and he nearly died from the centipede bite. They had dinner at his place and she stayed over for breakfast and coffee in the morning.

He was nearing the center now.

That one night stand had left Abby 2 weeks and counting, waiting for a son or daughter that Stephen would never get to see now.

He remembered their last conversation, which was more or less an argument.

"_What about you Abby? Do you think what we're doing here is right? Keeping all of this a secret?" If everyone else was against him maybe Abby would hear him out._

"_Yeah, I do." not the answer he'd hoped for. "Cause of the way we treat animals now, Stephen. Everyday a new species disappears. What would people do to creatures they don't understand?"_

"_This isn't just about the creatures, this is about __**our**__ future."_

"_Bottom line, whatever Cutter decides, I'm with him." Those words cut like daggers right through his heart. Shortly after that, Cutter fired him from the ARC._

A tear rolled down his cheek.

Then there was Connor, his adopted little brother. He always looked up to Stephen even for advice about talking to girls. Connor, Cutter, and [Stephen] were supposed to go to a rugby match this weekend, but now it didn't look like it was going to happen. Connor loved Abby just as much as Stephen if not more. He'd make a great substitute dad. Hopefully, Connor could do a better job at protecting than he did.

Stephen was at the center of the room, the creatures closing in. Any minute now.

He recalled a conversation that he'd had with Connor the day he was released from the hospital.

"_You know, it wasn't until you got bitten that I felt that one of us could actually die from doing this. It really upsets me." Connor had said._

"_You must've gone through hell." Stephen smirked._

"_Yep. It did make me think about what's important though. You know, sorts out your priorities a bit. When you die, can I have your iPod?"_

That had always been an ongoing joke between the two of them, but now the bitter irony of it all made it even harder for him to breathe and his heart began to accelerate even faster.

He looked up at Nick with an empty, yet heart-wrenching expression and remembered one last conversation he had with Nick at a pub after they'd gotten back from the Silurian.

"_Stephen, you don't need to always try to be a hero, sometimes, it's alright to just run. No one will blame you." Nick had said._

"_Yeah, but the world needs heroes, Nick, that's why we do what we do. It'd be great to have the chance to be a hero in someone's eyes though, wouldn't it?" Stephen replied as he downed his drink._

"_Good Man." Nick patted him on the back smiling._

Just then the creatures attacked him and began to rip him to shreds. Everything else began to fade. He didn't know if Nick was still watching. Not that he'd be able to know anymore because he kept his eyes shut.

There was nothing worse than watching something devour you. He didn't cry or make any noise above a grunt. He kept his eyes shut and tried to picture Abby, the girl who had tried to save him and in some way did. He was going to ask her to marry him, but clearly that plan had gone to hell.

He saved everyone though, by sacrificing himself, at least he perished with the knowledge that he'd be a hero in someone's eyes.


	2. The Man Who Can't Be Moved

**Chapter 2: The Man Who Can't Be Moved**

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own song or the show just the fic idea.

**Quick A/N:** This one shot was probably the hardest to write so far considering that Cutter liked to keep things to himself and not share. Basically, it was a bit difficult to figure out what made him tick that he would go after Helen instead of staying with Jenny. Enjoy!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_People talk about the guy,_

_That's waiting in on a girl_

_There are no holes in his shoes,_

_But a big hole in his world_

_-__**The Man Who Can't Be Moved by The Script**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He ran inside the burning building to find Helen. Why? Was it because a part of him still loved her? Maybe, maybe not; but saving her was the right thing to do.

"_She wouldn't lift a finger to save you!" _Jenny's words still rang in his ears.

He knew that. Helen had killed Stephen. His best friend, for God's sakes! Why the hell would he even attempt to save her after all she's done? Because everyone was and is capable of change. Helen had made the mistake of hesitation when she threatened to shoot him.

Wires sparked around him as he jumped out of their grasp and noticed several bodies of the cleaners Helen had created. He coughed as he involuntarily inhaled the thickening smoke and strained his eyes to look for his estranged wife.

Helen was incapable of a lot of things and her biggest mistake was that she never accepted help from anyone. Even when they were married and she struggled on her projects, she refused help from anyone, even him. Then, that nagging thought came to mind, why would Helen hold the entire ARC hostage to force him for his help on deciphering the artifact?

Nick Cutter stopped thinking right there when he noticed the artifact laying right there in front of him, and Helen, unconscious just inches away from that. He quickly snatched it from the floor and wrapped it up in his jacket and hid it behind what used to be the air vent, where, for the time being, the fire nor Helen would find it.

He lightly shook her. "Helen! Helen!"

He stopped when he heard her coughing and watched her struggling to get to her feet.

She laughed. "You-you came back for me?"

"Yeah," Cutter replied.

"You always were sentimental." Helen replied cynically.

He helped her to her feet.

"Where's the artifact?" Helen asked clearly more concerned about the object than anything else, even their own lives.

"I don't know, it'll be wherever you left it." Nick replied as he kept walking, back-tracking to get to the exit before the building collapsed.

"What does it do, Nick? Why is it so important?" Helen coughed.

"I haven't the faintest idea. Now are you coming or aren't you?"

As soon as he was out of what used to be Lester's office he stopped when he heard Helen's voice and a gun cock.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you leave here, Nick."

He turned around to face his ex-wife, who was aiming a gun at him. "What the hell are you talking about now?" 'We don't have time for this.' he thought.

He turned back the other way with a long face, "oh, for God's sake." He turned back around.

"You see nothing's changed, Nick, the future is still more important than either of us."

"You always knew when to pick your moments, didn't you?"

"If you'd seen what I'd seen you'd understand, Nick."

Did she honestly think this little performance of hers here and now was going to win her some kind of award? Honestly, if they didn't get out soon, the building would collapse with both of them in it.

"I'm sorry Nick, I wish there was another way. If you hadn't become a part of this, of everything that goes wrong, we could have been together. We-we could have traveled endless anomalies, testing theories, making the world a safer place."

She pointed the gun at him. "I'm sorry Nick, I truly am."

'She won't do it.' he thought. 'She hesitated once before, but she won't pull that trigger.'

"You know Helen, you're not as smart as I thought you were."

She pulled the trigger and Nick Cutter crumpled to the floor as a sharp, searing pain over took him. Helen ran away to safety leaving him there for dead.

Jenny had also said something else before he ran charging back into the burning building. _"Don't go, this is a mistake."_

The exact same words that Claudia Brown had said before she kissed him and he entered the anomaly never to see her again. Only Claudia had kissed him, not Jenny. Yet, the outcome would be the same, he would never see the woman he loved ever again.

He crawled slowly back to where he left the artifact. As he crawled painfully back to the artifact, he remembered a conversation he had had with Jenny nearly six months ago while they were in a holding cell waiting for Leek and Helen to make their move.

"_It's not like we haven't got anything else to worry about; imminent death for example."_

"_It's going to be alright. Helen's a lot of things, but she's not a killer."_

So many things came to realization then. He had told Jenny that it was going to be alright and then hours later, Stephen was killed. He had just spoken those words yet again before he charged in here looking for Helen.

"_Helen's a lot of things, but she's not a killer."_

Those words resounded in his ear. He truly thought that at that time she wasn't capable of murder because Helen was Helen, all talk and no murder, she always got others to do the dirty work; but she had literally just shot him and ran away like the coward she had always been.

Now, he lay dying, resting against the fallen air vent. He was going to die alone. No one here to comfort him in his final moments, not even Claudia Brown, or was it Jenny Lewis? They both seemed so familiar; maybe Claudia had gotten mad at him for something and gave a false name to confuse him and everyone else was in on the game, even Stephen, right up to the end.

Maybe he and Stephen weren't the first people Helen had murdered, maybe, Helen had killed Claudia too and replaced her with a clone under the name Jenny Lewis, like she had used a clone of himself and took over the ARC, was it possible? It didn't really matter anymore though, but if he was going to die, he at least hoped that someone was waiting for him, wherever he might end up after his death.

Cutter wanted to cry, but no tears would come, the heat from the fire seemed to have dried his tears away. He had never been able to tell her how much she meant to him. Those three small words that always seem so trivial, he now realized that he should not have taken them, his team, or anything for granted. But it was too late.

Suddenly, he heard someone calling his name. Or was it the fire?

Connor rounded the bend, "Cutter-" he clapped his hands to his mouth.

Cutter breathed heavily, "Connor, good man."

"Oh my God. Here, let me," he tried to help Cutter to his feet but Cutter yelped in pain.

"Don't-don't do that."

Connor let go. "Sorry!"

Cutter put his hand on Connor's cheek, "It's okay. Just-just sit with me. Alright?"

"Okay."

Tears were pouring out of Connor's eyes as he sat down next to Cutter trying not to look at him as the building continued to burn around them; but Cutter could barely notice. He grunted in pain as he turned around to grab the artifact.

"Listen, this matters," Cutter said as he handed it to Connor and sighed deeply, "I don't know why. But it does. You need to find out what it means. It's all on you now."

Cutter continued to breathe heavily and noticed that he could no longer see the building burning around him nor his surrogate son crying next to him.

"No, we-we can do this together, we've-we've always done it together."

"Not this time." He shut his eyes and placed his head on Connor's shoulder.

He was tired.

Too tired to fight anymore.

"Tell-tell Claudia Brown" If he was going to pass on those three little words to her now was the time, his life was at its end, "never mind," he mumbled as he slipped into the darkness, "it doesn't matter."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Epilogue….

Cutter's funeral was much smaller than Stephen's had been. The only people who had shown up were Abby, Connor, Jenny, Sarah, Becker, Lester, and several other members from the ARC dressed head to toe in black.

Lester had arranged for bagpipes to be played at the funeral. As they placed their flowers on his grave, the bagpiper played "Amazing Grace." All of them crying as they said their final good byes to their great leader.

And unlike Stephen's funeral, there was no anomaly alert. Only the utter silence and tears falling over the man who couldn't be moved.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh my god that ending almost made me cry while writing it. Don't forget to review and let me know what you thought!!


	3. Miss Independent

**Chapter 3: Miss Independent**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.**

_**A/N: What you are about to read is my interpretation of what ran through Jenny's mind before and during her death scene. We all know she did not die, but in this oneshot she will, also, do not take to heart what you are about to read and convince yourself that Jenny is a (insert choice word here) because she most certainly is not. What I wrote is just a theoretical take on what I got out of Series 2 and 3 of the show. So please do not flame me after reading this.**_

**This chap is specifically Connor/Jenny, Nick/Jenny, and Danny/Jenny. Different look at the relationships between the characters.**

* * *

_It took some time for her to see_

_How beautiful love could truly be_

_No more talk of, "Why can't that be me?"_

_I'm so glad I finally see_

_What is this feeling taking over?_

_Thinking no one could open the door_

_Surprise! It's time to feel what's real_

-_**Miss Independent by Kelly Clarkson**_

_**

* * *

Maybe joining the ARC had been a huge mistake on her part. No, staying and getting tangled up in all of this madness might've been her downfall.**_

Whatever the reason, Jenny's life seemed to be getting back on track, thanks to Connor and possibly Danny.

She did not mean to fall in love with Connor at first; but the only reason she did was because Cutter was constantly creeping about calling her Claudia Brown, even after she had made it clear she wasn't.

She and Connor had fallen in love in the most unusual way. It was late one night after everyone had gone home for the night, at least, almost everyone.

Jenny had returned to the ARC because her fiancé had kicked her out of the house they were sharing, accusing her of an affair for all of the late nights at work and her eagerness to get to work every morning. Truth was, it wasn't another man, yet, but she couldn't quite tell him that it was a something-a-saurus.

She had no where to go and the ARC would only be temporary until she could find a place of her own. She entered the ARC, not caring about the makeup smeared all over her normally beautiful complexion. Her high heels clicking against the linoleum floors gave her the chills. The echoes it made sounded something similar to a lost soul walking in a mausoleum, so she took off the heels and wandered around the ARC looking for the coffee room, only to bump into Connor as she rounded the corner.

Jenny had screamed in surprise because she forgot that Connor liked to make his own hours of work.

"Jenny?"

"Connor."

"What you doing here?" he had asked.

She said nothing, she only cried and Connor just stood there holding her in his arms while she cried. When she was able to talk again, her eyes swollen from crying, she explained her story to him.

Surprisingly enough, he didn't laugh- not that she expected him to. He simply wiped her tears away and guided her to the lounge and made her some coffee.

"It'll be alright, Jenny." He'd said.

"How, Connor? How is it going to be alright if I have nowhere to live anymore?" She sobbed.

"Well, um, tell you what, we'll take the day off tomorrow and look for an apartment or something where you can live temporarily-or permanently if you like."

"What about everyone else? I don't think they'd appreciate our skipping work tomorrow."

Connor waved his hand, "Nah, I wouldn't worry about it. I'm already into overtime and Lester close to lynching me anyways."

Jenny couldn't help but laugh. It was true though, she happened to walk into Lester's office one day to hear him complaining to Cutter about Connor's overtime.

The next day, they both skipped work and turned their mobiles off. They wandered around the suburbs until Jenny shouted at Connor to stop the car. There it was the most perfect townhouse she had ever laid eyes on. They-she was in luck, the man was still putting up the for sale sign. Jenny and Connor quickly jumped out of the car and practically ran toward the man.

"Um, excuse me," Jenny asked, "How much do you want for the townhouse?"

The old man finished pounding in the sign and looked up at the two of them with squinting eyes.

"You two lovebirds interested in this house?"

Connor and Jenny looked at each other.

"Oh, we're not-"

"No, just friends." Connor stated.

For some reason, Connor's statement hurt Jenny.

After much convincing, the old man agreed to rent the house to Jenny, which, she could eventually pay off in a few years if she wanted to permanently stay there.

Connor and Jenny entered the town house and looked around. It was beautiful.

"I love it." Jenny complemented.

"Yeah, a little furniture and some lights, this place could be really homey." Connor replied.

Jenny couldn't help it; she pulled Connor into a hug.

"What's that for?" Connor asked surprised.

"For being there and for risking the wrath of Lester to help me find somewhere to live."

"It was nothing really." Connor looked around awkwardly, "um, since we have the rest of the day, do you want to maybe look for some furniture? I mean, so you have at least something to sleep on?"

Finding furniture took nearly the rest of the day, but after much indecision, Jenny decided to just settle on a bed and a couch, hoping to finish furniture shopping little by little.

She and Connor, by themselves, moved the bed and the couch into the townhouse. They left both the bed and the couch in the living room and sat down on the couch.

"Whew, I'm beat." Connor exhaled.

"Me too," Jenny agreed, resting her head on Connor's chest, not even thinking about what she was doing.

Somehow, it just felt right. Right here right now, she was with someone who truly seemed to understand and care about her.

She lifted her head and stared into his eyes.

Connor's eyes looked away and returned to meet Jenny's. "Why are you staring at me like that?"

Suddenly, Jenny didn't care anymore, her lips met with Connor's; and much to both of their surprise, Connor returned the kiss with the same passion.

They kissed for what seemed forever, when Connor broke the kiss.

"What about Cutter?" he asked.

"What about him?"

"I thought that you fancied him?"

"No, and he only fancies whoever this Claudia Brown is. My name is Jenny Lewis and right now, all that matters, is that I'm with you right here, right now. What about Abby?"

"I don't think Abby is ever going to tell me if she feels the same way I once did about her. Tomorrow will be a different story though, huh?" Connor asked with slight worry lining his voice.

"Connor," Jenny began.

"Yeah?"

"This is right, I don't know how to explain it; but you and me, we're made for one another."

Connor, whose hands were still on either side of Jenny's head pulled her back toward him and they continued to kiss, their fingers twisting in each other's hair.

The next morning, they showed up for work together, which caused quite a bit of confusion amongst the rest of the team. However, the only two who asked questions we're Abby and Cutter. Somehow, and they still haven't, and probably never will, figure out how Stephen knew.

Stephen didn't ask any questions, but somehow, he knew that she and Connor had spent the last 24 hours together.

"Where have been, Connor?" Abby asked. "You never came home and I was worried."

"I was……out….with some mates….from university?" Connor made his lie sound more like a question than an actual statement.

"For the last 24 hours?" Cutter asked.

Damn it. Everyone knew that Connor couldn't lie to Cutter. That was like holding a cigarette in your hand and looking your dad in the eye saying "I wasn't smoking."

"No, I was here all night the other day, got a couple of hours of sleep on a cot and Duncan called and asked if I wanted to join him and the guys for a science-fiction movie marathon and I just couldn't resist." Jenny and Connor could not believe that he had just lied to Cutter with a straight face, even Stephen was in shock.

Cutter just shrugged and accepted it. Then, he turned on Jenny.

"What about you?"

"Every girl needs sometime off every now and then from this monster madness we deal with everyday here."

"What if we needed you?" Cutter asked.

"But you didn't."

"Yeah, and you both were just damn lucky there wasn't an anomaly." That said, Cutter turned on his heel and walked furiously toward his office. Abby and Stephen returning to their work stations exchanging a few whispers.

Connor and Jenny just stood there staring at one another.

"I can't believe that you just lied to him Connor."

"Me neither. Imagine the shock when he finds out where we really were."

A smile lit up on Jenny's lips, "you mean _if_ he finds out."

"If is good." Connor remarked smiling.

Later that week, Connor, half-heartedly agreed to go home with Abby, who was starting to over-worry herself thinking that Connor was spending too many late nights working at the ARC.

Jenny had to stay late anyway and told Connor not to wait for her. Little did she know that Cutter would confront her soon afterwards.

"Jenny," Cutter began, as he came over to her desk.

Jenny didn't look up from her paperwork ashamed that Cutter might find the truth hiding behind her brown eyes.

"What is it Cutter? I'm very busy."

"I know that there is something going on between you and Connor."

Jenny's head shot up and looked straight into Cutter's green eyes.

"Excuse me?"

"Connor has been acting very strange lately and so have you. Ever since that day the two of you called off, I suspected that something was up."

Jenny gathered her things and started to walk towards the door. " I don't have to explain anything to you Nick."

"But I have to explain something to you."

She stopped.

"I love you, Jenny."

She turned around, "No, no Nick, you love Claudia Brown. I have someone. We, we just weren't meant to be."

"What about your fiancé? Does he know you're beating around the bush?"

Jenny dropped her things and marched right back in front of Cutter and looked him in the eye.

"For your information, Professor Cutter, my fiancé left me nearly a week and a half ago and who I am with now is none of your business."

Cutter put his right hand at the back of Jenny's head and pulled her towards his lips and proceeded to kiss her.

His kisses were different than Connor's. Cutter's kisses were slightly more demanding and desperate, whereas Connor's were soft and completing.

Jenny managed to stop herself from her musings and slapped Cutter across the face. He let her go.

"What's wrong with you, Nick? You-you think that just because you force me to kiss you, you'll be able to sway my affections?" She shook her head. "Goodnight and good bye, Professor."

Jenny picked up her things and marched out of the ARC, toward her car and sped back to her townhouse leaving a stunned Nick Cutter in her wake.

Afterwards, Nick Cutter began to ignore her and gradually distrust her as his suspicions of a traitor amongst them grew. Jenny continued to see Connor despite the incident with Cutter and Connor pretended to still like Abby in order to keep his and Jenny's relationship under wraps.

It was nearly a week and a half after the kissing incident with Cutter, that the entire team, excluding Stephen, was captured by Leek. Stephen had presumably come to rescue everyone, but was killed in action when he locked himself in a room with creatures in order to prevent them from escaping into the public.

Hard times afterwards had followed. Jenny had tried to mend her friendship with Cutter by offering to go get a drink with him. Connor, on the other hand went into a depression, but not nearly as deep as the one Cutter went into.

Connor had cut his hair to his head so that it was spiky, while Cutter cut himself off from the outside world, growing his hair longer, and residing in his office in the ARC. She had tried her best to lift their spirits, but, Connor was the only one who seemed to come all the way back out of the depression. Cutter only came back a little and seemed to be happy whenever she talked to him.

He had probably deluded himself into thinking that she was Claudia Brown again, one of the many people he'd lost to the ARC and the anomalies. Jenny felt sad for him and even, at one point, began to fall in love with him, though she still loved Connor.

Then, Helen took over the ARC with a clone of Cutter, broke Jenny's heart twice, with both the clone and the real Cutter. That was the day that Nick Cutter died by Helen's hand.

It was now Jenny, who had fallen into a deep depression. Connor had tried his best to help her get through the pain of losing their team leader.

Then Danny, the nosy cop who nearly caused a possible calamity with a creature investigation, popped back up, this time, in the ARC. He had fancied Jenny to the point where he stalked the ARC team and "helped" them get out of tough spots.

Danny had tried to tell Jenny many times, during the fungus creature mission how he cared about her, and she felt a funny feeling inside of her. It was as if Danny was somehow pulling her away from Connor, and she couldn't get the idea of being with Danny out of her head.

But now, the hardest part of this job, the terrifying end to most of its members thus far had caught up with her…….Death.

She had entered the frozen office, where they, mainly Connor, had planned to destroy the fungus creature with the arctic temperatures, which where colder than the North Pole.

She and Abby were not dressed for this particular atmosphere, and tried to quickly locate the fire extinguishers and vamoose. However, Jenny's phone had started to ring and Jenny told Abby to go on without her.

"Danny, hi," she greeted.

"Good news, Jenn, it's heading toward the main operations room."

What?! Her heart began to pound faster in her chest. "But-But I'm still in here."

She could hear the distress emanating from Danny, "Jenn, get out of there, get out of there now!"

As the phone fell from her hand, she heard the creature behind her. She slowly turned around. The creature was easily seven or eight, maybe more, feet tall. She cautiously reached down for the extinguisher.

"Jenny!" Abby called she was going to try to come back into the room.

Jenny could feel her body quickly freezing; her lips were probably purple changing to a bluish color.

She managed to choke out, "No! Abby, just stay there!" as the creature blocked off the door to her escape.

Jenny tried to fire the extinguisher at the creature and could faintly hear the rest of the team by Abby shouting to hang on.

Jenny was tired.

Very tired.

And cold.

The extinguisher fell out of her hands and she collapsed to the floor.

She could have sworn that she heard someone scream her name. But she wasn't sure.

The creature closed in on her. She tried to pick the extinguisher up, but her arms felt like lead weights. The extinguisher fell out of her hands. Her vision kept fading in and out. She felt something touch her and her skin felt as though it began to crawl.

She saw someone enter the room. Just their outline, though, as her vision now began to fade as did the feeling of heat in her body.

"Claudia Brown." The figure said.

"N-n-nick?"

"It's time to go."

Jenny heard another voice, possibly Connor's, "Don't touch her, Danny, I mean it! She won't have a chance until-"

Until what? She was so cold. Nick stood before her, his hair short, like it had been when she had first met him. He held out his hand.

"Come on," he beckoned.

Jenny remembered what happened the moment she took Nick's hand.

She was a clone.

Helen had created her from Claudia Brown's DNA and brainwashed her.

Nick seemed to notice her discomfort.

"It's okay. It's not your fault."

At the conclusion of that statement, Jenny noticed another figure come from, well, basically out of thin air. It was Stephen, who also looked the way he did the day she met him.

Jenny wanted to cry but couldn't. And for some reason, she could not turn to see her team.

"No one will blame you." Cutter said as if answering some unasked question.

"Time to go." Stephen added.

Jenny took Nick Cutter's hand and followed him and Stephen into the unknown feeling as though she'd found her true love.

* * *

What'd ya think? Sorry it was so long and the ending was slightly cheesy. I'm planning a fanfic to better elaborate this oneshot and possibly change the ending. Please review! =)


End file.
